House At Pooh Corner
by Lilyjnr
Summary: Set about 4 years in the future, An normal murder investigation goes sour when Woody and Jordan's daughter is kidnapped.


House at Pooh Corner

Disclaimer-The characters of Jordan, Woody, Nigel, Bug, Garret and Lily all belong to NBC. Therest of the characters are my own creations. I do not have any affiliation with anyone todo with the show etc.  
Note-The song at the end is 'House at Pooh Corner' by Kenny Loggins (covered by the Indigo Girls)

Part 1

It's morning, a little 3 year old girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair is playing with a doll house in her play room.

"Emily!" A voice calls out. "Emily, Time to go!" The little girl stops what she's doing and looks up as Woody walks into the room. "NOW Daddy?" she asks, obviously wanting to continue playing. "Yes, time for Daddy to go to work. Now put your shoes on. I'll help you." He joins her on the floor and she puts on her sneakers. "Do the bunny!" she asks excitedly. "Ok." He replies and starts tying up her laces. "The bunny does a summersault, goes around the tree, under the bridge and into the burrow." And he repeats it for the other shoe. "Okay, ready!" And he takes her hand as they go out the front door.

They arrive at the precinct, and Emily greets a few of the cops, before sitting at Woody's desk with a coloring book. Woody goes off about his business, and gets a few details on the case he is working on. He has to go talk to some guy called 'Mr Splinter' regarding a murder that happened the day before. He packs up Emily's things, "Let's go see Mommy". Emily bounces around excitedly saying "Yay Uncle Garret!" As she gets in the car.

Meanwhile, over at the M.E's office, Jordan and Garret are working on the body of man, the one from Woody's case. "So..big night last night huh?" Garret gets grumpy, "Jordan. It was not a big night. It was a date. A simple date.". "Yeah but it was your 4th date with her this week! AND you cooked her dinner." She offs his looks "What didn't go well? You didn't make the salmon, did you?" Garret now starts to get a little annoyed. "You should really learn to mind your own business." He grumbles and then lightens his expression. "No it actually went quite well." He walks over to the body and says (sorta quietly) "And she loved the salmon."

Jordan moves on. "Mitch Hanley, found in an alley way off Revere Street." "Yep." "Single bullet hole to the abdomen. I'm guessing that was the cause of death." "Looks like, though along with the hole in the stomach, the guy was beaten to a bloody pulp, he had heroin in his system." "OD?" "Nope." She sighs and then cuts him open and looks around. "Looks like Mitch liked his booze along with the drugs, his liver's a complete mess! The kidneys are, wow…So any suspects?" "The cops have a few ideas…"

Bug walks in, looking a little disheveled. "What's the matter Bug?" asks Jordan. He stands there shaking his head. "You do NOT want to go out there. Nigel is trying to convince Lily that she should let him set her up." "Ahh! Poor Lily." Garret is still working away. But he cannot resist. "You know…she could end up having a good time." Bug and Jordan just stare at him…and then shake their heads and exchange a look that clearly means 'is he crazy?' and go on working.

Lobby- "Nigel I am not going out on a date with a guy called Zipper!" "Oh come on Lily, you'd have a good time!" She just stares at him and you know they have been arguing for ever about the topic.

Woody and Emily get out of the lift. They see (and hear) Lily and Nigel arguing. "No!" "Why?" "NIGEL!"

Emily walks up to them, puts her finger over her lips and goes "shhhhh!" then does an adorable little smile. "Uncle Nigel!" Nigel picks her up and she hugs him and then he puts her up on the desk next to Lily. "Aunty Lily!" and she hugs Lily and Lily cuddles her back, holding onto her. Emily is clearly loved by everyone here. Woody greets them, "Hey guys. Jordan?" Nigel points towards trace, "Thanks. Emily be good!" She grins mischievously… (Not at all unlike her mother) And he goes off to find Jordan, looking warily over his shoulder at Emily.

"So little miss Mily, what are we gonna do today?" Said Nigel, as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Can we do horsey rides again? Please?" as she puts on her cutest smile. "Sure thing sweetheart! Lets go!" and he puts Emily on his back and gallops off down the corridor, pretending to be a horse, while Lily watches and laughs, before heading into her office.

Woody is in trace with Jordan, Garret and Bug, discussing the case. "Hey guys. What you got?" "A print, belonging to one Mr Denton!" Jordan answers, and hands him Denton's wrap sheet. "Ahh Mr Splinter. He's got quite in interesting wrap, drug dealing, assault..." He looks around. Garret gives him a run down of the tests and things taken.

"Thanks for the info guys. Every little bit helps." He turns to Jordan. And nods towards the door, which she understands to mean that he wants to speak to her outside, and she follows him out and walks him to the lifts. "Emily's around here somewhere, playing with Nigel." He looks a little worried at the thought. "I should be home for dinner." Jordan smiles at him, "What are we eating?" He just shakes his head, as Nigel comes galloping up to them and puts Emily down and she runs up and hugs Jordan's legs. Jordan puts her arm down around her shoulders. "Mommy!" "Hey Mily!" Jordan picks her up. "Well I better be off. Gotta so see a Mr Splinter." "Splinter?" "Don't ask. It's safer." He kisses Jordan on the cheek and Emily on the forehead and gets in the lift.

"Come on kiddo. Lets go see Uncle Garret." They walk down to Garret's office. And Jordan puts down Emily and she runs and attacks Garret, who is now sitting at his desk looking at reports. "Hello Em." And she climbs up into his lap and hands him a story book that was sitting on the desk "Would you read me a story please Uncle Garret?"(she's got Woody's manners) "Yeah Uncle Garret." Says Jordan in a mocking tone, with a smile. "Okay" He opens the book. "Once upon a time there was a girl who was always getting into trouble. She worked in this very high building, with round windows and a lot of people coming and going every day. Her boss was a very nice man, who was always there to look out for her. Sometimes she was in danger, fighting bad people and was sometimes getting herself kidnapped. She had some very special friends and they were very close, they were her family. One day she met a nice policeman, who tried to keep her out of trouble, but she always got him into trouble too!" "I like this story." "Me too" grinned Garret. Jordan stands there watching and listening from the doorway with a smirk on her face. He continued, "So after a few years, the princess and the prince got married and had a beautiful little girl and lived happily ever after. The end." "Thank you Uncle Garret." And she hugged him and jumped down off his lap. He reached into a drawer and brought out a red lollypop. "For you." She takes it and runs out the door past Jordan and down the hallway. "Great, now she'll be crazy all day." "I wouldn't expect anything else." Jordan pokes her tongue out at Garret and grins. "Well back to work." And she heads for trace once more leaving Garret alone with his work.

Woody arrives at the house of Mr Splinter aka one Bobby Denton. He greets a female cop. Another detective. "Detective Chase." "Hoyt." They walk up to the front door. Chase knocks. Woody looks impatient. The door opens and they are greeted by a man in his early 30's. "You Bobby Denton?" Woody asks him, in that serious detective voice of his. "Yeah." Det. Chase steps towards the door, "I'm Detective Chase and this is Detective Hoyt. Boston PD. May we come in?" The guy keeps a 'cool' expression and opens the door all the way, Chase and Woody walk in. They sit down and start asking him questions. Chase leads the way. "Can you tell us where you were on the night of the 21st of March, between 9 and 12pm?" "I was working." Woody considers this a little suss. "Working? Where?" "I work down at the Carmen Plant, on Kyener Rd." "Uh Huh. I take it someone can vouch for ya then?" "Yeah I guess so." Replies Bobby, still very relaxed and not appearing at all worried. "Do you know a Mitch Hanley?" asks Chase. Bobby thinks for a moment. "Not that I know off." Woody starts getting a little aggressive. "I think you do. I think you were with him Monday night! Someone saw a man of your description leaving the alley. I think maybe you and he got into an argument and you killed him." "No." replies Bobby overly defensive and with attitude. "I didn't kill nobody!" Chase and Woody continue to ask a few questions, before finally leaving.

"Well that was helpful." Says Chase as her and Woody walk back to their cars. "I still think he did it." "Well it's gonna be tough. This guy's not overly friendly. He's definitely hiding something." "You think?" replies Chase sarcastically. And they head back to the precinct.

Later than day/evening. Jordan walks into Lily's office to find Emily asleep on the couch. "I think Nigel wore her out! Poor little thing." Lily exclaims as Jordan walks over to the couch and strokes Emily's hair. "So Nigel wants to set you up, huh?" Lily seems incredibly enthusiastic, not! "Yeah. Guy's called Zipper." Jordan has a look sorta 'eeek' look on her face. "Wow." "Uh huh." "I hate blind dates!" Lily looks a little offended "I set you up a few times!" "Yeah I know!" Jordan gives a little smirk. "Not that you needed my help." Lily replies with a grin "Guess not." She wakes up Emily. "Wakey wakey. Time to go home." Emily sits up and rubs her eyes. "Now?" Jordan stands up and takes Emily's back pack from Lily. "Bye Mily!" Lily opens her arms out and Emily gives her a big hug. "Bye Auntie Lily! See ya tomorrow!"

Jordan and her head towards the lifts, but not before being attacked by Nigel and Bug who just came out of the break room. Nigel snatches Emily up and throws her in the air. "Heya Mily." "Hello Buggles!" Bug looks at Nigel, not impressed. "Would you stop teaching her to say that." Nigel whispers something in Emily's ear and she giggles. Bug rolls his eyes and hands Jordan a folder. "Here" She takes it and looks inside. "Great. Thanks." "Come on Em, time to go. See ya guys." "Bye"

The next morning, Woody arrives at the precinct as usual, with Emily in tow. Emily is once more left to sit at Woody's desk, while he goes off to question Denton who's been brought in. Jordan and Bug have come down to watch/listen and Woody and Chase are in with him. "So…Mr Splinter. Interesting nickname." "It's just a name." "I'm sure your buddies have great fun with that one." Woody's being all sarcastic and chatty. Chase steps in, "We know you were involved in Hanley's death." Denton acts all tough guy "Yeah!" Woody walks over to the table and leans on it. "Yeah. We found your print at the scene. Care to tell us what your prints were doing in an alley way with Mitch Hanley 6 blocks from where you were supposedly working?" "I wasn't there." "Someone saw someone who looks a lot like you there." Nothing. "Okay then, so someone just planted your prints there?" Denton gives Woody a tough guy look "We know he was a user. Heroin." "Listen you ain't getting nothing out of me." He turns to Chase. "I want my lawyer." This continues for a few more minutes, Woody ends up getting very aggressive and reacting to Denton. Denton gets very hostile and starts pulling out threats.

They end up getting nothing out of him and are forced to let him go. Woody talks to Jordan and Bug as they walk back to his desk, where Emily is still sitting drawing a picture of a skeleton wearing a top hat. "Jordan you gotta stop letting her hang around with Nigel." Woody remarks when he sees her picture. Bug laughs. Jordan picks up another picture, this one is of a butterfly and flowers. "See, she's fine." "Uh huh." Woody's gaze fixes on Denton, who sees them as he is walked out down the corridor, He glares, Denton has an evil smirk-like expression on his face. Jordan tells Woody about the new information they have found and takes Emily with her back to the office.

Emily is ranting about everyone at the M.E's office to Jordan as they get out of the elevator. She has just started saying something about Nigel and playing dress ups with hats, and Jordan stops and looks at her a little funny. "Woody's right, you really should spend less time with Nigel." She shakes her head and laughs as they walk into Jordan's office. There is a huge pile of paperwork there and Jordan sighs upon seeing it. She picks up a file and the two of them head down to the corridor. Lily walks out of her office and tickles Emily. "Gotcha!" "Heya Lily. Can you watch her a sec, I have to talk to Garret." "Sure" and Lily picks up a teddy bear and tickles Emily with it.

Jordan walks into autopsy one to find Garret working on a body. "Who's this?" Garret looks up "Joe Mannikerr. Could be related to the Mitch Hanley case." "Really?" Jordan takes a look at the body. "Entry wound in the torso…" "Another in the back." "Hmm. Tox?" Garret picks up a piece of paper and hands it too her. "Heroin. And a lot of it!" She puts it back down. "Any prints? Anything that can link him with Denton?" Garret solemnly shakes his head. "No." Jordan's phone rings, she puts up one finger to Garret to signify she'll be right with him. "Cavanaugh. Woody. Yes, we have him right here." She listens. "Yes. Same as Hanley." She rolls her eyes. "Will call when we have something." She hangs up and walks over to Hanley's body. "Woody is following a few more leads. Hopefully one of them will give us what we need to wrap this all up. I wanna get this guy!" Nigel walks in. "Here ya go." He hands Garret a gun. Garret gives him a blank look. "It's our murder weapon. Hello." "Jordan smirks and Garret just shakes his head and looks oddly at Nigel." "Good work Nige." "Actually Detective Chase found it. Well we found it together…" Jordan nods. "Well let's see if we can find a print shall we. Preferably Denton's."

Late afternoon-Jordan and Lily are at the park, Jordan is pushing Emily on the swing. "Lily, I should be working. This case isn't gonna solve itself." Lily looks kinda frustrated "Jordan! Garret gave you the afternoon off to spend time with Emily! Let the others take care of it for a few hours." "Higher. Higher!" Emily yells out. Jordan gives her a big push. "Shouldn't YOU be working?" Jordan looks inquiringly at Lily. Lily grins. "Nah. I've got Garret wrapped around my little finger, just like you. Besides they can call if they need us." Emily gets off the swing and runs over to the slides. Lily and Jordan sit down on a bench. "Was Emily playing with Nigel today?" "Yeah. The hats again." "What's with him and all those hats?" "I dunno. It's Nigel." "Woody freaked out cause Mily was drawing a picture of a skeleton wearing one of Nigel's crazy hats." "Aww." Lily makes a serious thinking face. Like she just realized how strange Emily could turn out with parents like Jordan and Woody, and hanging out in the morgue and precinct so much. Jordan doesn't notice Lily's expression at all, but now looks sorta confused herself. "Hey do you know what an Ood is?" Lily looks at her strangely, but as if she shares Jordan's confusion She is about to say something, when Jordan's phone rings. She answers it while Lily fidgets.

short time lapse

She hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket. "Garret wants us to come back in." They get up and start to look for Emily, who is no longer playing at the slides. Both begin to look concerned when they walk all the way around the playground, and still cannot find her. They both start calling out Emily's name. "Mommy!" They turn around to see Emily being put into a car, by Bobby Denton. Jordan freezes, fear in her eyes. Denton winks at her, before driving away. Lily pulls out her phone and calls Woody, complete fear and panic in her voice as she tells him what happened. Jordan is still standing on the spot. Not saying anything, not moving. Lily stares at her. Lily's phone rings, it's Garret. She tells Garret the situation. "Yeah Garret." Lily replies to his statements and questions solemnly. She hangs up and goes up to Jordan. Jordan suddenly snaps out of it and runs off in the direction that Denton went. "JORDAN!" Lily just stands there perplexed.

Part 2.

Late that night-Lily is at the precinct with Garret and Woody. She is sitting with a cop, giving her statement of what happened. Woody is half out the door, Garret holds him back. "I have to find her! He's got her. If he hurts her…" Woody gets very quiet. Garret looks at him sympathetically. "She'll be ok." Though he doesn't sound quite as convincing as he would have liked. Lily and Detective Chase join them. "We have a warrant to search his house." "I want to come with you." "Are you sure that's a good idea." Garret looks at Woody. "I have to find my daughter. She needs me." Chase nods. Lily takes hold of Woody's hand and squeezes it and gives him a hug before he leaves. Lily and Garret are left standing at the precinct, both looking very lost.

Woody, Chase and a whole bunch of other cops all suited up, storm up to the front door of Denton's house. They knock. No answer. One of the cops looks in the window, turns to Woody and shakes his head. They go into action and Woody kicks the door in. "Police! Bobby Denton. Boston PD. Come on out Denton!" They continue moving around the house. A few cops go down the hallway looking into rooms "Emily!" Woody is getting more and more anxious as they finish searching the house and do not find either Denton or Emily. "Detectives." Woody and Chase turn to face the cop who spoke. He's holding up a piece of paper with a picture of a skeleton wearing a hat. "Emily." Woody quietly exclaims, sounding so sad with a facial expression to match.

Morning-Jordan walks into a bar. You can see the anger burning in her eyes. She speaks quietly to the barman and he points over to the end of the bar. Jordan walks up to this person and leans on the counter next to him. "Mr Stoley." He looks at her. "Yeah. What do you want?" "Tell me where Denton is." "What?" "Splinter. WHERE IS HE?" "Ahh. You're one of the ones after him. Ain't ya!" Jordan glares at him. And begins to get riled up. "Where is Denton?" she yells so loud that everyone in the bar stares at her. She barely notices and isn't in a caring mood anyways. She hands him a piece of paper and reads it over. He sighs "Okay okay. Last I heard he was working out of a warehouse on Kyener Rd." Jordan looks up, remembers something and leaves quickly, leaving the whole bar staring at the guy she was talking to.

Lily walks into the crypt, where Nigel and Bug are putting the body of Joe Mannikerr away. "Any news?" Bug asks sounding hopeful. "No. Not a word. Woody's been at the precinct all night." "What about Jordan? Has she turned up yet?" asks Nigel inquisitively. Lily shakes her head. And puts her face in her hands. "I'm worried." Bug puts his arm around her and looks at Nigel. They share a look of concern.

Woody, Chase and a collection of cops arrive at The Carmen Plant. They are organizing people to take different positions, when Jordan runs in. "Jordan!" She sees them and stops. "Jordan what are you doing here? Where have you been?" She looks around. "I got a tip." Woody doesn't follow. "Jordan…" "She's in there Woody!" "We have guys in position to enter the building…Jordan?" She's not paying attention to him and looking around at the warehouse and the cops moving around it. Chase walks up to them. "They're ready to move out." Woody nods "Jordan stay…never mind." He goes over to join the other cops.

Once in position, someone speaks over the megaphone "Bobby Denton. You are surrounded. Let the girl go and come out with your hands up!" They wait. After a few minutes they repeat the message. Still nothing. Woody looks at Chase. She shakes her head. Woody nods to the cops and they head into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse- "Mr Denton…put your hands up!" Woody looks around. Something moves and a stack of boxes fall down. Denton appears and Woody chases him. Three other cops follow and they chase him into another isle and are halfway up it, when Jordan pops up at the other end and two other cops after her. Denton aims a gun at Jordan. She freezes. Woody stops dead in his tracks behind Denton. Woody and the other cops aim their guns at Denton. "Put the gun down Denton!" Woody sneaks up behind Denton and kicks his knees, knocking him to the ground, allowing him to take Denton's gun. Woody hands the gun to one of the cops that was behind Jordan and picks up Denton and stands him up. Denton tries to push a box out of the way to get away, but Woody grabs him and pushes him against the side of another shelf. "Where is she Denton?" He tries to get away. Another cop pushes him back again. Woody looks at Jordan. "Jordan what are you doing in here?" She goes to say something, but stops herself. He turns back to Denton. "Where is Emily?" More glaring from Denton. Detective Chase joins them. "Where's the girl? It's over, we know you took her, we know you killed Hanley and Mannikerr. Just tell us where she is." Denton looks around, realises he's got no chance and gives up. Woody is still holding him against the shelf hard, glaring. "She's in the back. I didn't hurt her I swear." This gets Jordan's attention and she and Woody look at each other. "Take him away." Chase tells two of the cops who are holding him back. They walk him out. Woody, Jordan, Chase and the other cops go in search of the back room. Woody leads the way down a hallway of the side of the main warehouse area. There are doors on both sides of the corridor. "Emily." Jordan joins in. "Emily. It's Mommy and Daddy." Jordan looks at Woody, they listen. Woody calls out "Mily it's okay to come out now. He's gone. The bad guy's gone." They listen again. And this time they hear a small voice coming from the room on the right. "Mommy." Woody goes to the door. Turns the handle. It's locked. "Stand away from the door sweetie." Emily's small voice replies. "Ok." Woody looks at Jordan and Detective Chase. Chase nods to him and he kicks the door open. Jordan rushes in and picks up the shaking Emily, who breaks into tears at the sight of her parents. Woody joins them and hugs both of them, his chin on Jordan's head and his arm around Emily. Detective Chase looks in and smiles in a relieved sort of way.

Woody carries Emily out of the warehouse, Jordan beside them. "I'll deal with Denton." Chase tells Woody as she joins them where they are standing. "You look after her." And she pats Emily on the back and walks off with the other cops. Jordan sees, Denton in the police car as they walk past. Woody shelters Emily from having to see him. "Can we go home now Daddy?" "Not yet. We're just gonna talk to these nice people first." And the paramedics come up to them and look Emily over to make sure she's all in good health. "You're fine aren't ya!" One of the paramedics exclaims to Emily. She manages to give him a smile. The paramedic turns to Jordan and Woody. "You take her home." "Okay Sweetie." And Woody picks her up again and carries her towards his car. He turns to Jordan. And asks caringly "Jordan, where did you go?...How did you know where he was?" "I…I had to help her." She looks at the ground. "I knew that Denton hung out at this bar on Wyatt…and I ran into a buddy of his and he told me." Woody widens his eyes. "He just told you!" "Well…I mighta, sorta…" Woody can tell from her expression that she manipulated it out of him. "Doesn't matter now Jordan." They reach his car and he puts Emily into her car seat. Woody hugs Jordan and kisses the top of her forehead. "I'm just glad she's okay. And you are ok. I don't want anything to happen to my two favorite girls." Jordan manages to smile and they get in the car.

They arrive at the morgue, Woody carrying Emily. Lily, Nigel, Bug and Garret all come to meet them. Garret puts his hand on Jordan's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" "Emily wanted to say hello before bedtime." Offs their expressions. "And I knew you'd be lost without me…" she smirks. She and Garret exchange a look, wordless, but saying plenty.

Lily rushes up and rubs Emily's back. "You gave us quite a scare little one!" Then turns to Jordan. "Are you okay?" Jordan nods, a little guilty for running off on Lily. "I just, I needed to find Emily. And I did…" Lily looks sympathetically at Jordan. "I'm sorry for running off like that…leaving you there..." Lily shakes her head. "Don't worry about me. Finding Emily was what was important. And you did. It all worked out." Jordan looks a little emotional. Lily gives her a big hug.

Nigel walks over to Emily (who is still being held by Woody) "Here Sweetheart. I've got a present for you!" and he puts a fluffy pink cabby hat on her head. "Thank you Nigel." She grins, and reaches out to hug him. "You are Ood!" Jordan hears this and it suddenly makes sense to her. "Oooo. Ood." She taps Lily on the arm, Lily's a little surprised. "She means Odd!" They all just laugh at Jordan. "We should get going" says Woody looking at Jordan. "She should really get to bed." And with that, Garret and Bug and Nigel and Lily all give Emily one last hug and Garret pats Woody on the back and gives Jordan a hug.

Back home at Jordan and Woody's. "I'm going to put her to bed." Says Jordan, who is carrying a very drowsy Emily. "I'll be in in a minute." He kisses Emily on the top of her head. "Daddy's brave little girl." Jordan goes into a bedroom, of pink and begins to put Emily on the bed. "No. The song." "It's very late Mily, and it's been a very busy day." Sleepily, "Please." Jordan smiles at her and picks up a Winnie the Pooh toy from the bed and sits in a rocking chair, Emily curls up in her lap. Jordan strokes Emily's hair and begins singing to Emily as she falls asleep in Jordan's arms.

"Christopher robin and I walked along  
as the branches lit up by the moon  
posing our questions to owl and Eeyore  
as our days disappeared all too soon  
but I wandered much farther today than I should  
and I can't seem to find my way back to the woods

so help me if you can I've got to get  
back to the house at pooh corner by one  
you'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
count all the bees in the hive  
chase all the clouds from the sky"

Woody listens from the kitchen and gives a relieved smile.

"Winnie the pooh doesn't know what to do  
got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
now he came to me asking help and advice  
and from here no one knows where he goes  
so I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there  
how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

so help me if you can I've got to get  
back to the house at pooh corner by one  
you'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
count all the bees in the hive  
chase all the clouds from the sky  
back to the days of Christopher robin and pooh"

time laps

Woody comes to the door of Emily's room and stands there, Jordan and Emily asleep in the chair, he smiles proudly and sweetly at his two girls.

If this was an episode, this would be playing as the episode ended, over Woody's scene and into the end credits.

so help me if you can I've got to get  
back to the house at pooh corner by one  
you'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
count all the bees in the hive  
chase all the clouds from the sky  
back to the days of Christopher robin  
back to the ways of Christopher robin  
back to the ways of pooh


End file.
